Enemy
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: "Tu es mon ennemie, Perona ! Tu as essayé de tuer mes amis et moi. - J'étais ton ennemie ! Je ne le suis plus, j'ai changé et ça tu le sais. Arrête de te trouver des excuses pour t'empêcher d'être heureux."
1. Chapter 1

**"And you could be my enemy  
And you could be my judge  
If you could start remembering all the time that you used up  
And you could be my remedy  
If you could show me love "**

 **CHVRCHES - My Enemy ft. Matt Berninger**

* * *

Elle est son ennemie, ou en tout cas elle l'avait été. Ce qui rendait la situation qu'il était en train de vivre plus que bizarre.

Si seulement il avait su repousser les pulsions qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il l'a ne se serait sûrement pas trouver dans cette situation.

C'était par pur hasard qu'il passait par cette aile du château, sa chambre se trouvant carrément à l'opposé. Il avait entendu le bruit de l'eau qui rusisselait et d'une voix. Une voix tellement douce.

Il s'était dirigé, sans vraiment réfléchir, vers ceux-ci, comme poussé par une force plus puissante que lui. Il s'était alors trouvé devant une porte entrebaillé, qui menait ,sans aucun doute, à une salle de bain.

Et tout d'un coup, l'eau se stoppa et il l'a vit. Son souffle se coupa, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Ses longs cheveux roses, lui arrivant jusqu'au fesse, égoutaient sur sa peau pâle.

Il se dit que c'était le moment de partir, que ce qu'il faisait était appelé du voyeurisme. Il venait de se retourner quand une voix l'interpella :

" Tu ne vas pas partir quand même ? "

C'était la voix de Perona, elle était maintenant tournée vers lui et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Ses pieds se mirent alors à bouger tout seul, c'était comme s'il ne se contrôlait plus. Il voulait juste elle et rien qu'elle. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il était en face d'elle.

Elle mit ses mains dans ses cheveux, rapprochant de plus en plus leurs visages et par la même occasion leur corps. Il pouvait sentir son souffle et dans un moment de folie, il brisa la distance qui les séparait.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il comprit qu'il avait dérapé et que s'ils continuaient ce serait un point de non-retour.

"Perona, on ne peut pas, dit-il en arrêtant leur baiser.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis attirée par toi et réciproquement. Alors quel est le problème ?

\- Tu es mon ennemie, Perona ! Tu as essayé de tuer mes amis et moi.

 _\- J'étais_ ton ennemie ! Je ne le suis plus, j'ai changé et ça tu le sais. Arrête de te trouver des excuses pour t'empêcher d'être heureux."

Il aurait du tout de suite rétorquer que ce n'était pas le cas mais il savait pertinnement que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Il ressentait quelque chose pour elle mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre des barrières par rapport à la personne qu'elle est...était.

Puis soudain, décidant que les conséquences il s'en chargerait après. Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

"Envie de retourner dans la douche avec moi ?

\- Avec plaisir, milady."

Il était vraiment heureux qu'elle ne soit plus son ennemi.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Tu... Tu dois vraiment partir ?"_

Zoro regarda la personne qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Et évidemment c'était la personne à qui son départ ferait le plus de mal, Perona.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, jamais il n'évoquait ce qui se passerait après que les deux ans soient écoulés. Sans vraiment le vouloir, ni s'y attendre, il a commencé à éprouver de l'amour envers celle qui avait été son ennemi autrefois.

"Oui."

Il n'avait pas besoin d'élaborer, elle savait pertinnement que ses nakamas*, l'équipage dont il fait partie, passerait toujours avant tout, même elle.

Perona savait ça plus que quiconque. Pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer qu'il reste avec elle sur l'île de Kuraigana**. Un espoir aussi infime soit-il qui lui redonner l'envie de sourire plutôt que de se morfondre.

"Je suppose que je devrai être heureuse d'avoir pu passer 2 ans à tes côtés."

Elle avait l'air si peinée que son coeur se resserra à ses paroles. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que son départ n'effacerait rien à ses sentiments envers elle mais cela n'aurait rien changé.

"C'était 2 merveilleuses années."

Il s'était entraîné sans relâche afin d'être digne de son capitaine et que plus jamais ce qui n'était arrivé à Sabaody***ne se reproduise. Mais il avait aussi profité de Perona, de sa compagnie, de son affection se transformant petit à petit en amour.

Luffy avait eu besoin de temps et ils avaient obéi car eux aussi en avaient besoin. Mais les deux ans arrivaient à leurs fins et ils devaient s'y soumettre.

"Je ne veux pas que tu vas m'oublier."

Elle pleurait. Il se dirigea vers elle à grande enjambée et l'embrassa d'une telle force qu'elle faillit tomber en arrière et du s'accouder au mur.

"Ne dis pas ça, espèce d'idiote."

Ils se regardaient yeux dans les yeux, les mains de Zoro prenant le visage de Perona entre ses mains.

"Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Nous avons partagé quelque chose que personne ne peut comprendre. Ta voix est constamment dans ma tête, la sensation de ton baiser toujours présente sur ma peau, et ces mots que la nuit tu as écrits sur chaque partie de mon corps, je ne les oublierai jamais non plus."

Les larmes perlaient de nouveau dans les yeux de Perona sauf qu'elles n'étaient pas de tristesse cette fois-ci.

"Et même si nous sommes séparés, ce que je ressens pour toi ne changera jamais et ne disparaîtra jamais."

Zoro embrassait chaque parcelle de peau présente sous ses doigts alors qu'il prononça les mots qui resteraient pour toujours dans la mémoire de Perona.

"Je t'aime, toi et seulement toi. Et cela pour le reste de ma vie."

* * *

* _nakama_ (仲間) signifie collègue, compatriote, compagnon, ou camarade.

** _L'Île de Kuraigana_ (クライガナ島, _Kuraigana-tō_ ) est une île de Grand Line. Elle est la résidence du Capitaine Corsaire Dracule Mihawk ainsi que le lieu où Rorona Zoro et Perona ont séjourné pendant l'ellipse.

*** _L'Archipel des Sabaody_ se trouve sur la première moitié de Grand Line et est une zone proche de Red Line. Bien que le lieu soit appelé archipel, c'est en fait un réseau de mangroves formant une forêt massive au milieu de l'océan. Chaque mangrove prend racine au fond de l'océan et chaque arbre de la forêt forme un "îlot". Cet îlot se forme sur les racines de la mangrove ce qui permet aux personnes d'y vivre. Les îlots sont reliés entre eux ce qui va ainsi former "l'archipel" de mangroves. L'archipel permet la transition entre la première moitié de Grande Line et le Nouveau Monde.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

 **Note de l'auteur: Je ne comptais pas faire de cette histoire un Two-shots ou même plus mais finalement j'étais inspiré !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's start at one, and count the days.**

 **Let's hope to God that time flies like they say.  
'Cause this instance,  
Can distance my heart from yours tonight.  
But I'm wide awake now,  
And I'm holding your picture.  
It's so cold here.  
Without you, without you.***

* * *

Cela ne faisait que 40 jours depuis son départ, depuis qu'elle l'avait déposé sur L'Archipel des Sabaody et qu'il avait embarqué vers de nouvelles aventures. Mais dans son coeur cela semblait déjà comme une éternité.

Elle avait essayé dans les premiers jours de ne pas trop penser à son absence mais avec seul compagnon Mihawk, aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, elle se faisait ressentir plus que jamais.

Depuis qu'elle s'était mise avec Zoro, Perona n'avait plus ressenti cette tristesse au fond d'elle qui lui donnait envie de l'infliger à tout le monde, à part lorsqu'ils avaient évoqué ensemble son départ. Et maintenant c'est comme si cette tristesse n'était jamais partie, qu'elle avait toujours été là juste endormie.

Elle essayait, tant bien que mal, de se consoler en se disant qu'il a retrouvé les personnes qu'il considère comme sa famille et qu'ils s'amusent bien ensemble. Dans ces moments-là, elle va un peu mieux. Elle voit son sourire dans son esprit et clairement elle redessine chaque partie du corps qu'elle connaît aussi bien que le sien.

* * *

 **And I need you now, 'cause its killing me.  
And I wish somehow, you were here with me.  
When I fall asleep, I feel you with me.  
Till I fall asleep, and you are with me.***

* * *

La nuit, la tristesse s'empare de nouveau d'elle alors qu'elle s'endort dans un lit, seule. Elle l'imagine à ses côtés, ronflant légèrement et prenant toute la couverture. Et les larmes ne peuvent s'empêcher de couler.

Elle essaye de se ressaisir, de s'occuper en cousant mais rien n'y fait. Sans lui, elle est comme une coquille vide de sens. Elle ne veut qu'une chose : qu'il soit près d'elle, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime.

Lorsque rester dans ce lit dont le seul occupant n'est maintenant plus qu'elle devient trop dure, elle erre dans le château sans objectif réel.

"Tu ne dors pas, Perona ?"

Mihawk la surprend la plupart du temps et cela ne l'étonne qu'à moitié étant donné qu'il ne dort presque pas lui-même.

Il lui demande toujours la même chose et elle a toujours la même réponse.

"Je n'y arrive pas."

Il la regarde avec une compassion qui lui donne envie de l'étrangler. Il sait qu'elle ment, les cernes sous ses yeux le prouvent. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'y arrive pas, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas. Les lits vides sont devenus une phobie pour elle.

Une nuit, agacé qu'elle ne dorme toujours pas ou que trop peu, il lui demande si elle veut dormir avec lui. Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle accepte. Elle s'allonge à ses côtés et pour la première fois depuis le départ de l'homme qu'elle aime, elle dort.

Et certes, il n'est pas et ne sera jamais Zoro, ni ne le remplacera dans son coeur, mais ce n'est pas une solution définitive de toute façon.

* * *

 **Could this be more,  
I've been up all night, riding subway lines.  
Now we're sleeping on your floor.  
Can we make this a lifetime, you're all I want right now  
Life keeps telling me I need to go,  
But what if I wanna stay.  
'Cause I'm lost here without you, without you.***

* * *

Il y a des jours, lorsque son absence lui pèse trop, où elle se demande si elle ne ferait pas mieux de le rejoindre. Puis, elle se rappelle Thriller Bark**. Et même si elle a dit à Zoro qu'elle n'était plus son ennemi, ses amis, eux, ne pensent peut-être pas la même chose.

De plus, elle avait laissé sa vie de pirate derrière elle en arrivant sur l'île de Mihawk. Et la perspective de la reprendre ne l'enchantait guère. Être une pirate signifiait beaucoup de dangers, une prime sur sa tête, la marine constamment aux trousses... Tout ça elle ne l'avait connu que trop.

Et même si être une pirate voulait dire retrouver Zoro, cela ravivrait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Son ancien capitaine avait été Gecko Moria et sa mort était encore trop fraiche dans sa mémoire pour qu'elle s'en remette.

Souvent elle se demande ce que sont devenus Absalom et le docteur Hogback. Elle ne les considère pas comme des amis mais ils ont tout de même passé de nombreuses années à ses côtés.

Elle pleure pour ces personnes qu'elle a connues et qui sont devenus des étrangers. Et elle se dit que la pire chose qu'il pourrait lui arriver soit que la même chose arrive entre Zoro et elle.

* * *

 **I've found a love I never had before you changed me,  
And I will wait however long it takes.  
You changed me.**

 **You say the words, that I've been thinking.***

* * *

Des jours passent, des mois même et il n'est toujours pas rentré. Comme une groupie, ou une folle selon Mihawk, elle dépouille chaque journal où se trouve une photo ou qui parle de lui.

Récemment, l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille a fait du grabuge auprès de Big Mom. Il l'aurait même vaincu.

Mihawk rigole quand elle lui tend le journal, ce qui est très inhabituel. Il dit qu'ils visent trop haut, que s'attaquer à un des Quatres Empereurs*** leur vaudra encore plus d'attention de la part du Gouvernement Mondial et que c'est tout ce qu'ils devraient éviter.

Cette réflexion s'installe au plus profond de son être et elle se met à douter de la puissance de l'équipage dont fait parti Zoro. Elle sait qu'ils sont forts, la défaite de Doflamingo à Dressrosa****la prouver mais ça ne l'empêche pas de s'inquiéter.

Et lorsque après des années d'absence, elle le voit débarquer sur l'île de Kuraigana, elle lui saute dans les bras et lui murmure une promesse à l'oreille.

* * *

 _ **I'll never let you go.***_

* * *

*Paroles tirées de la chanson 40 Days de Blessthefall.

**Thriller Bark(スリラーバーク, , _Surirā Bāku_ ) est un bateau ressemblant à une île, situé dans le Triangle de Florian. Tel que révélé par Brook, ce bateau naviguait autrefois dans West Blue. c'est le plus grand navire pirate au monde, appartenant au Capitaine Corsaire Gecko Moria. Il fut endommagé par les attaques de Moria et de Kuma lors de leurs combats contre L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille et, après la défaite de Moria, il fut laissé à l'abandon.

***Les Quatre Empereurs(四皇, _Yonkō_ ) sont les quatre capitaines pirate les plus notoires et les plus puissants du monde, mais ne sont ni alliés ni ennemis les uns des autres, préférant rester autonomes dans la plupart des résident sur la seconde moitié de Grand Line connue sous le nom de Nouveau Monde, exerçant une influence impressionnante en contrôlant des dizaines d'équipages pirates ainsi que des îles autonomes.

****Dressrosa (ドレスローザ ), décrit comme _"Le Pays de L'Amour, de La Passion et des Jouets"_ est un royaume situé dans le Nouveau Monde.


End file.
